Devils Cat: Luffia's Collage Life
by CocoKitsuneKookie
Summary: In NewWorld University, Female Luffy, has become a new student in the school. Due to 'technical difficulties' Luffy had to switch colleges. Now she faces everything with her wide toothy grin, not afraid of anything. Join her on an adventure to open up new possibilities. Warning: OOC!Luffy Fem!Luffy
1. New World University

Hiya! Im Coco, and this is my very first fanfiction. My story is going to be about Luffy from "One Piece", the anime! Please don't scold me If you dislike something, If you want information about the story please read the description! Welp, besides all that, I'll try to post every 1-2 weeks if possible. I should be able to do it, if not I either have testing coming up or I'm on break (On my breaks I usually forget about all my other work and just enjoy myself, ignoring everything else)...(I'll try not to do that). Anyway I was going to show the character list and things to know about them, Let's get started! ¬_¬ ^¬^

Character List:

Monkey D. Luffia (Luffy):

\- Female

\- 18 years old

\- Devil Fruit: Kitsune Kitsune no Mi (Fox-Fox Fruit)

\- Sophomore

\- Haki: Yes

Portgas D. Ace:

\- Male

\- 20 years old

\- Devil Fruit: Mera Mera no Mi (Flare-Flare Fruit)

\- Junior

\- Haki: Yes

Sabo:

\- Male

\- 21 years old

\- Devil Fruit: No

\- Junior

\- Haki: Yes

Nami:

\- Female

\- 19 years old

\- Devil Fruit: No

\- Sophomore

\- Haki: Yes

Nico Robin:

\- Female

\- 20 years old

\- Devil Fruit: Hana Hana no Mi (Flower-Flower Fruit)

\- Junior

\- Haki: No

Nefeltari Vivi:

\- Female

\- 19 years old

\- Devil Fruit: No

\- Sophomore

\- Haki: No

Kaya:

\- Female

\- 18 years old

\- Devil Fruit: No

\- Sophomore

\- Haki: No

Viola:

\- Female

\- 21 years old

\- Devil Fruit: Giro Giro no Mi (Glare-Glare Fruit)

\- Junior

\- Haki: No

Roronoa Zoro:

\- Male

\- 21 years old

\- Devil Fruit: No

\- Junior

\- Haki: Yes

Usopp:

\- Male

\- 19 years old

\- Devil Fruit: No

\- Sophomore

\- Haki: Yes

Vinsmoke Sanji:

\- Male

\- 21 years old

\- Devil Fruit: No

\- Junior

\- Haki: Yes

Tony Tony Chopper:

\- Male

\- 18 years old

\- Devil Fruit: Hito Hito no Mi (Human-Human Fruit)

\- Sophomore

\- Haki: No

Franky:

\- Male

\- 36 years old

\- Devil Fruit: No

\- Works at the bar

\- Haki: No

Brook:

\- Male

\- ? years old (I know how old he is, just pretend!)

\- Devil Fruit: Yomi Yomi no Mi (Revive-Revive Fruit)

\- Work in the college

\- Haki: No

Trafalgar D. Water Law:

\- Male

\- 21 years old

\- Devil Fruit: Ope Ope no Mi (Op-Op Fruit)

\- Junior

\- Haki: Yes

Eustass Kidd:

\- Male

\- 21 years old

\- Devil Fruit: Magnetism

\- Junior

\- Haki: Yes

Killer:

\- Male

\- 22 years old

\- Devil Fruit: No

\- Junior

\- Haki: No

Boa Hancock:

\- Male

\- 20 years old

\- Devil Fruit: Mero Mero no Mi (Love-Love Fruit)

\- Sophomore

\- Haki: Yes

That's all! The are the characters who are going to be involved in the story the most! Anyway, I hope you get hyped for the story! I should post episode 1 sometime soon! Bai!

Make sure to eat a cookie and vote!


	2. New World University Chapter 1

Italics: Someone is talking

Bold: Action/Author's Note

NewWorld University Part 1:

Luffy's Meets and Greets!

**Plop**

_"Finally done! Im soooo tired!"_ The woman groaned utterly worn out as she slumped on her bed.

_"Hey, don't fall asleep yet, go get in the shower."_ The blonde boy said demanding but calmly.

_"And don't, 'Forget' to put your clothes on before coming out, Luffia."_ The other boy laughed with a sly smirk.

Luffy had this habit of coming out of the bathroom, with or without other people in the room, completely naked with no towel around her.

_"Ace! I told you to call me Luffy!"_ Luffy yelled angrily puffing her cheeks out. Ace chuckled.

_"That's enough, now go get in the shower, we're going to leave now."_ The blonde boy told Luffy, as she continued to glare and puff her cheeks out at Ace.

She then turned to the blonde boy, _"Ok, I'm going Sabo!"_ Luffy smiled her wide smile making the atmosphere around her dance with happiness. She then proceeded to start undressing to get in the shower.

_"W-wait, Luffy!"_ Sabo said awkwardly, He grabbed the lightly blushed Ace and left the room, making sure the door was securely close behind them. Luffy tilted her head cutely in confusion at her brothers and resumed her process to take a shower.

After Luffy's shower, she felt like devouring 20 rounds of meat. She put on black short shorts, a white shirt that showed her stomach, short fluffy leggings and some flip-flops that matched the color of her precious straw hat. Luffy didn't bother to wear a bra as she always told her brothers before 'Bras are to girly and itchy'. Not helping with her situation, she had and hourglass figure. Luffy was slim and curvy in all the right places, she had a naturally cute face that went well with her big and innocent blackish brown eyes and hair that reached almost to the middle of her back. Though she had messy hair, which made her look cuter, and had a little stitch cut beneath her left eye. And to top it off, she has a good chest size and had naturally red luscious lips, with an 'X' tattoo on her arm.

_"I wonder where I could get some meat?"_ Luffy says to herself as she walks out of her new dorm and suddenly bumps into someone as she exited her room. Luffy fell backwards on to the floor.

_"Ne?" _Luffy look up confused. She saw a woman who was taller than her, she looked like she just came from a party. She had long orange her, she wore a orange dress that had a slit on the side and orange sandals. Don't forget her yellow bag that looked to be stuffed full with money. She also had a bunch of jewelry. She then focused her attention down at Luffy with her big brown eyes.

_"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there"_. The woman held her hand out towards Luffy with a smile indicating she was trying to help her up. Luffy smiled her toothy grin as she gripped her palm and pulled herself up.

**Nami's POV**

I told Robin and Vivi to wait outside because I forgot something in the room. I opened the door to my dorm not paying attention when I bumped into someone. I looked down to see a cute girl. I was a little confused but I guessed she was the last roommate. I smiled while saying sorry and held my hand out towards her. Smiled back and grabbed my hand, her smile seemed enchanting. Her eyes looked like she could see right through me.

**Third Person POV**

Luffy stared at the woman blankly. They were standing in silence until the woman said something.

_"Um, well you must be the last roommate! My name is Nami, and you are?"_ She questioned with curiosity.

_"Shishishi, I'm Monkey D. Luffia, but just call me Luffy!"_ Luffy exclaimed as she laughed which illuminated the dorm even more than it already was.

Nami smiled at the girl. _"Were going to be great friends, I just know it!"_ Nami commented.

_"Shishishi!" _Luffy just laugh and Nami took that as an 'Ok'. Luffy told her new friend, Nami, that she was going out to get something to eat. Nami told Luffy she could go to the party that she was going to and suggested her to change into a dress. Knowing Luffy, she politely refused to put a dress on. Nami started going on about how she needs to look nice for the party. Luffy zoned out as she started talking.

_"Then...how about a skirt?"_ Nami asked. She got kind of desperate because she couldn't convince Luffy.

_"Hmm, that's fine! But I'm keeping these clothes on!"_ Luffy said smiling. Nami sighed and gave up. She looked good in those clothes anyway. She then dragged Luffy out the room and headed back towards Robin and Vivi.

**Robin's POV**

'Hmm, Nami shouldn't be taking this long.' Robin thought to herself then turned towards Vivi.

_"Hey Vivi, do you know what Nami forgot, she taking quite a while?"_ I asked Vivi and then she turned towards me.

_"Um, I think it was her phone, or maybe to get more money? Knowing Nami, her getting more money isn't much of a surprise."_ I chuckled at Vivi's statement agreeing with her.

_"Well, I guess that's true"_ I said and smiled.

_"Ah! There she is!"_ Vivi point to the dorm building and I looked over and saw Nami coming over.

**Third Person POV**

_"Hey guys!" _Nami waved towards Robin and Vivi.

_"Nami! What took you so long?" _Vivi asked Nami. Luffy then came from behind Nami and asked her,

"Ne? Who are they Nami?" Luffy said while tilting her head in a cute way.

_"This is what took so long, me and Robin's last roommate came"_ Nami told the girls and continued,

"Luffy this is Robin and Vivi, and this is Luffy girls." Luffy smiled at them and so did they. Robin secretly thought 'She's so Cute!', while showing it on her face a little.

_"Luffy, are you coming to the party with us?"_ Robin questioned looking for an answer.

_"Yes I am, um...Robin!"_ Luffy declared.

_"But, your not in a dress."_ Vivi said looking confused.

_"I tried to sway her into wearing one of mine but she wouldn't budge. She's very stubborn." _Nami mentioned as she sighed.

_"Well, she's cute anyway, so it's fine."_ Robin added.

_"No thank you, I Hate dresses, unlike you guys!"_ Luffy stated, puffing her cheeks out. "All of you are wearing dresses." Luffy added sticking her tongue out. Robin was wearing a blue dress that stopped at her hips, and her hair was in to ponytails off too the side. Vivi was wear a red dress, where there was a silt right between her legs. Her hair was down and curly.

_"Whatever, let's get going, the boys are waiting for us."_ Nami said easing her mind as she started walking off.

_"Yeah, let's hurry!"_ Vivi shrieked with excitement and followed Nami. Robin smiled and trailed the two. But, no one seemed to notice when Luffy flinched when she heard 'boys'. Luffy shook her head, smiled and ran after them.

...

**And Cliffhanger! Welp, this is episode 1 of NewWorld University, I hoped you liked it! Ooohh, its kinda mysterious, isn't it. Anyway, I'll see you in the next episode, Bai!**

**Make sure to eat a cookie and vote!**


	3. New World University Chapter 2

**NewWorld University Chapter 2:**

**The Party and Trouble**

*Definition at the end

'Someone's Thoughts'

"Someone is speaking"

**xXxXx**

After Luffy swiftly catches up to the three girls, the start heading towards Robin's car. As soon as they got in the car, Luffy got nauseous to the point she almost threw up. She absolutely **HATES** cars. Apparently, they make her feel 'stuffy' as Luffy likes to put it in her terms, which most people, or boys, would find cute. However, everyone knew she was just claustrophobic in cars, and only cars. Its like saying you'd rather be stuck in a closet for hours than in the car, which is basically the same thing.

_"Are we there yet...!" _Luffy's muffled groaned resounded in the car as she holds her stomach with one hand and the other over her mouth.

_"Sorry... You have to wait a little longer Luffy-chan." _Robin uttered worriedly with an obviously troubled look on her face. She wasn't worried about Luffy's stomach, more like she was anxious on the possibility Luffy might throw up in her car. Robin was trying to get there quickly, yet not too fast. Luffy was fine on her skateboard or bicycle even so, she couldn't handle cars, trains and Etc like that.

_"We're almost there, we just need to turn twice and head straight down. Hmm, It looks like it won't rain till tomorrow, so we should be fine for today."_ Nami observed as if it was normal.

_"Wow, are you good with directions Nami-san!?"_ Luffy questioned enthusiastically as she immediately perked up with stars in her eyes.

_"Of course!" _Nami boasted. _"I'm the best you'll ever find in this whole world!"_ She flipped her orange hair behind herself with a smug face.

_"Really!"_ Luffy exclaimed with liveliness. _'She would be perfect to join my-',_ Luffy's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the car suddenly came to a stop, reminding Luffy of her nauseousness.

_"Uuu..."_ Luffy whimpered cutely.

_"Yes! We're finally here, at last!"_ Vivi shouted with delight.

_"Yeah, Yeah, Cool it crazy."_ Nami said slightly annoyed but everyone sensed she was just as thrilled.

_"Have fun! Don't get too drunk girls!"_ Robin said while she chuckled a little._ "I'm going to go introduce Luffy-chan to the others."_

As soon as they walked in, you could hear boys whistling from the sidelines ogling over the four. The were all commenting on there looks, and who they would get down and dirty with. Luffy tilted her head cluelessly yet cutely but, Robin made sure the pervs stayed the hell away. Nami and Vivi ran off carelessly towards the gambling section and Luffy followed Robin with clueless face with a faint shade of curiosity. Robin hummed as she approached a table with individuals with contrasting auras. As they treaded more closer to the table, Luffy felt someone familiare.

_"Hey boys~"_ Robin greeted them with a warm smile. Luffy wasn't paying attention and was looking for where the food was stationed.

_"ROBIN~CHHWAANN, ITS SO NICE TO SEE YOU!~"_ The blonde guy shouted with hearts in his eyes.

Robin giggled and said nonchalantly, _"It's nice to see you to Sanji-kun."_

_"Hey Robin, dart brow here has been complaining about if Nami, Vivi, and yourself were going to show up." _The green-haired guy with three swords said with his hands behind his head and his one eye closed. Robin tittered.

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SHITTY MARIMO!"_ Sanji yelled furiously at Zoro who was getting ready to say something back with just as much fury, but got interrupted before he could.

_"Robin-san, can we get some food~? I'm going to starve to death!" _Luffy whined as her stomach growled.

"_*Gomen'nasai, let's go get some food for you." _Robin responded with gentleness. She proceeded to escort Luffy to the food stand, where Luffy grabbed 20 plates worth of **MEAT** only. They headed back for the table and Luffy started eating with no restrictions. The boys were looking at her dumbfounded and confused, besides Sanji who admired a girl who could eat to their hearts content. In other words, Sanjis type of girl, but they're fairly sure that all girls are Sanji's type.

_"*Oishii!"_ Luffy exclaimed with her mouth full. Robin began introducing her new roommate, Luffy.

_"Everyone, this is Luffy!" _Robin said serenely. "Luffy-chan, the green haired one is Zoro-san and the blonde one is Sanji-kun. Hm? Where is Chopper and Usopp?"

_"Before that Robin-Chwan, LUFFY-CHAN LOOKS SO GORGEOUSLY CUTE! HOW CAN SOMEONE NOT FALL IN LOVE!" _Sanji swooned.

Zoro stared at the girl and just grunted softly as if he was accepting her, though he was thinking something completely different when he blushed just a little, which no one seemed to notice accept Robin as her smile faltered.

_"Did you say Usopp?"_ Luffy asked curiously.

As soon as she asked that, Usopp and Chopper walked towards the table nervously, like something was wrong.

_"Ne? It is Usopp!"_ Luffy exclaimed excitedly.

_"Huh? Luffy! What are you doing here?"_ Usopp said forgetting whatever had made him nervous before.

Robin looked towards Luffy with a questionably interested face. Zoro and Sanji even stopped fighting as to they were just as curious. Chopper, also being curious, forgot what he was so nervous about. Luffy grinned widely and stood up and literally jumped on Usopp hugging him, as she tackled him they fell over and Usopp gladly returned the hug, though he banged his head on the floor. Everyone winced, save for Robin, as there was a loud **Thud** when they hit the floor. The sound couldn't really be hard due to the screaming and cheering throughout the party. Luffy was happy that she knew someone there. It was an unavoidable fact that she was indeed tense, yet she hid it pretty well for her skills. Her clumsy times were some of her worst times.

_"Shishishi, it really is Usopp!"_ Luffy exclaimed while she got herself off of Usopp, who was holding his head in pain but smiled happily at Luffy.

_"Ow... Luffy that's you alright." _Usopp said in agony. _"What are you doing here?" _Usopp asked obviously confused. He was pretty sure her brothers wouldn't want her here, and their was the fact that she supposably doesn't live here. Wasn't she living in Foosha village?

_"Well~, my new friend Nami told me their was food here, so~!"_ Luffy responded cheerfully with a huge grin that made everyone comfortable.

_"Figures..." _Usopp said in a deadpan voice. It was still nerve-wracking that her brothers didn't know she was here, but he got over it and continued to sit down. He was followed by Chopper, who was still curious as to who Luffy was and how she knew Usopp. Luffy resumed her messy eating session as the others kept staring at her with wonder, except for Robin and Usopp.

_"Boys, It's not nice to stare~" _Robin declared enticingly and laughed lightly. Zoro was slightly startled at Robin's words though he turned away. Sanji started to do his noodle dance as he declared something about not being able to look away from her beauty. Which made Zoro grin and reply to Sanji with a sly comment.

And of course, they broke out into a fight.

Chopper wore an apologetic face and sweat dropped while he looked down. Luffy appeared to cared less as she finished her food and was now relieved of her hunger. But, now she was bored.

_"Robiinnn!" _Luffy began to grumble and Robin looked towards her._ "Let's go do something fun!" Luffy cheered and pulled Robin's sleeve. _

_"*Hai hai, where shall we go?"_ Robin stated nonchalantly and smiled sweetly. They got up and Luffy dragged Robin off somewhere.

**xXxXx**

**Usopp's POV**

**xXxXx**

I was surprised to see Luffy here, and she actually remembered me. We haven't seen each other since middle school. I had moved to Syrup Village and left Foosha. And I moved as soon as Ace started warming up to me, I guess that's ruined. Sabo is more accepting but its not like it was easy to persuade him to trust me. Unlike Sabo, Ace is a whole other story. I kept complaining about Luffy's brothers in my head until Chopper asked me something.

_"Usopp, who was that?"_ Chopper questioned me. Sanji, who finally ceased his noddle dance, and Zoro looked towards me as they were also curious.

I sighed and said indecisively_ "Um, Well, Me and Luffy knew each other when we were little. So, I guess you could call us childhood friends."_

_"Noooo!"_ Sanji started to cry._ "This isn't fair! You already have Kaya, now Luffy too!"_ I flinched at his words.

_"What's that supposed to mean! And I'm not with Kaya!"_ I told Sanji while blushing. I couldn't fool myself though. I knew I was flushed. _"And I certainly don't like Luffy in that way! I doubt you could get her anyway, Not if Ace is still around anyway!"_

_"Ace?"_ Chopper repeated, requesting an answer.

I didn't hear him as I kept shouting at Sanji, who was ignoring me and crying like he was having a tantrum when he was 5, about me not liking Kaya.

_"Idiots."_ Zoro muttered while resuming to chug his beer. Chopper tilted his head, looking more confused.

**xXxXx**

**Robin's POV**

**xXxXx**

Luffy dragged me across the party to find something fun to do. It was fine with me, as to I find Luffy interesting to say the least. We started playing this game and Luffy was losing horribly, while I chuckled off to the side. Boys passing by leered at me and Luffy, when it was me I just shook it off, If they tried to eye Luffy I'd make sure they wouldn't be able to see again. I simply was enjoying Luffy's company and she was so comfortable to be around that I forgot all my worries. That was until THEY came up to us.

_"Hey ladies~!" _The guy who seemed to be the leader of the group, said seductively.

I recognized him as soon as he walked up to us. Bellamy the Hyena. The captain of the Bellamy pirates, pesky, hot-tempered, and extremely irritating. He's all full of himself and is now apparently trying to pick me and Luffy up. Well, it doesn't matter anyway, He's nowhere near our league. Not that I'd lower my standards to whatever his are, plus I already got my eyes on someone else.

_"Oh, your Bellamy aren't you? What could we help you with?"_ I made sure to say that suggestively. Luffy stopped playing her game and turned around with her neutral face that would say 'I Don't Care' if something was written on it.

_"It seems I'm quite popular. Well, that doesn't matter much when your rather attractive yourself, don't you agree?~"_ The hyena answered slyly and moved closer towards us.

_"Attractive? Me or You?"_ Luffy questioned directly towards Bellamy. I knew it was a very innocent question but, it sounded highly tempting, especially for boys. I laughed faintly.

I guess the hyena took that as a move of some sort and grabbed Luffy by the waist, as he slid his leg between Luffy's. I got somewhat angry and clicked my tongue. Luffy was way to cute to try to be picked up by some sleazebag. Bellamy looked at me and grinned cunningly. Before I focused my eyes on Bellamy, I caught a glimpse of Zoro walking around confused. I smirked and glanced at the Hyena. Earlier he appeared to notice me scoffing at how he snatch Luffy and leaned towards me.

_"Do you feel left out honey? My bad~! Its fine, I can handle the both of you."_ Bellamy said sounding as lewd as he possibly could. I dropped my smirk and stood up. Luffy saw some food so she pushed the douchebag away and ran to where she had seen the food. Bellamy ordered one of his horny dogs to go after her. Mr. Hyena looked displeased with Luffy and peered towards me and looked down at my thighs.

_"Hm?~ It seems your not wearing anything underneath that~ Isn't that dangerous for someone like you." _He said grinning lecherously.

_"I know how to take care of myself."_ I told him with a smirk_. "And what if I like dangerous?"_ I said and hugged my body dangerously, seducing him on purpose as I tilted me head teasing him even more. Evidently my plan worked, he attempted to grope me. I glare at him and was about to use my devil fruit powers and maybe break a few bones while I'm at it, but then suddenly a sword came flying downwards almost cutting Bellamy's hand off.

_"Sorry, am I interrupting? I got kinda lost, ya know."_ Zoro said apathetically drawing his sword back in its sheath.

I smiled_. "No, not at all. They were being nuisances anyway." _I said kindly and chuckled. We started talking, completely ignoring Bellamy.

_"Excuse me! But your going to have to find someone else, I already claimed this little lady."_ Bellamy said with cockiness. I narrowed my eyes and frown at him menacingly. Ignoring him, I turned around to the bar behind me where Franky was working and ordered a drink while Zoro chuckled at my antics. Bellamy scowled and grabbed my waist firmly.

_"What's with that little lady, you were going for me earlier?~" _He said, obviously trying to rile up Zoro. Zoro raised his eyebrow as he misunderstood.

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_ Zoro said in a somewhat cold yet calm voice. Then Bellamy started to grope me. Zoro gritted his teeth and glared threateningly at Bellamy.

_"Didn't you see earlier? She was undeniably trying to seduce me. You saw her feeling her body, did you not? That basically means she wants it, doesn't it?" _Bellamy said and snorted at Zoro's anxious and angry face. Zoro then turned to face me as I was slowly swallowing my drink. I smirked at him.

_"Haha, *Warui Warui, I didn't know you were so dense Mr. Hyena." _I remarked while giggling at him and forced him away from me to stop him from groping me.

_"Dense!?" _Bellamy yelled.

_"That's what you are, aren't you?" I smiled at him coldly. "Can't you tell when someone wants to tease you. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, I wouldn't dare drop to your standards. You're way below my level. Oh and, touch me again, and you won't have hands to be able to."_ I laughed again and continued to drink some more, glaring daggers at Bellamy.

Zoro grinned_. "Well, it seems your wrong, um, who are you again."_ He asked confused while I chuckled. _"Whatever, let's go Robin."_

_"Hai."_ I said nonchalantly and we walked back to our table.

**xXxXx**

**Third Person POV**

**xXxXx**

Bellamy was grumbling about how he's going to get back at them. Then, Luffy walked up to them dragging the man Bellamy sent after her. She was holding a piece of meat in her other hand eating it.

_"Excuse me. Is this thing yours?" _Luffy asked and threw Bellamy's dog, Sarquiss, at his feet.

_"Sarquiss!"_ One of Bellamy's hounds said.

_"What did you do?!"_ Another one questioned.

Bellamy growled in anger at Luffy as she smiled and walked away.

**xXxXx**

After the party, Luffy was content with all the food or meat she had. They were starting to head back to the dorms, as Collage would be staring in two days. Zoro was drunk, Sanji almost died from nose bleeds, Chopper had lots of questions on things they weren't going to tell him about. Nami was squealing with joy about all the money she was able to gather. Vivi was slightly drunk but, she could still walk in a straight line at least. Robin was the same as always, except for the fact she was shrieking with excitement in her head about all the cute things she saw at the party.

They girls got in Robin's car and the boys in Franky's that Sanji was borrowing. They drove to their hangout spot, which is a fairly big house with lots rooms. They each have their own room decorated with things they enjoy and liked doing. The house has plenty of extra rooms. With a new edition, Luffy, she is now apart of the group and will receive her dwelling. After they finally get settled down in the hangout, Sanji head's to the kitchen to prepare refreshments.

_"Hey guys, we should go check out our classes tomorrow so we know where to go when college starts." _Usopp stated aloud so everyone could hear.

_"That's a good idea coming from you, Usopp!"_ Nami declared sarcastically. Usopp didn't have the energy to make a remark.

_"Ugh, my head is throbbing." _Zoro claimed with his headache.

_"Uuu, my stomach hurts!~"_ Luffy whined rubbing her tummy in anguish.

_"Well, Zoro did drink a lot and Luffy ate a whole bunch."_ Robin stated with tiredness.

Sanji came out with refreshments for them and they accepted gleefully, well expect Zoro of course, and even though they were tired, they still fought.

_"Will you two quit it!"_ Nami screamed knocking them aside their heads.

_"Shishishi!" _Luffy laughed.

_"...Nami you...nevermind. Luffy let's go around the school tomorrow."_ Usopp told Luffy ignoring the scary Nami.

_"Ne? Sure, do I get meat?"_ Luffy questioned while her eyes sparkled with excitement. Usopp sighed.

Sanji gasped and glared towards Usopp._ "No! You can't take Luffy-chan away! She's to beautiful~ for someone like you._" He said swooning over Luffy then glared threateningly at Usopp.

_"It's not like she'd pick you of all people, shitty cook."_ Zoro remarked, sneering at Sanji.

Just as Sanji was getting riled up, Nami hit them again. Usopp looked hurt just by watching and Luffy laughed again. Chopper was still lost in thought and Robin also chuckled at them. Vivi sighed.

_"*Daijoubu, Were going home girls."_ Vivi said as she wad already calmed down from the party. They all walked back to Robin's car as the all said their goodbyes to the boys. Sanji cried over the leaving girls.

**xXxXx**

The girls arrived at the dorms were Nami, Robin, and Luffy said bye to Vivi and walked to their dorm. Entering their dorms, Nami treads to her bed and slumps down with exhaustion. Robin went to go take a shower before heading to bed. Luffy sat on her bed and face towards Nami who was still exhausted. After a couple of minutes, Robin got out of the shower and started putting on her night clothes.

_"Uuu, I'm bored."_ Luffy whimper cutely._ "Oh! Nami! Guess who I met today!"_

_"Who? Usopp?"_ Nami managed to let her quiet groan out.

_"No not Usopp, I met this guy named, um, I forgot!" _Luffy exclaimed slightly clueless to who she trying to speak about.

Robin and Nami both looked at Luffy, intertwined in timing, with curiosity all over their faces. They hadn't known Luffy for long, but they know for sure she doesn't talk about boys in that way.

_"Guy?" _Robin repeated.

_"Yeah!"_ Luffy started. _"What happened was-"_

...

**Cliffhanger again! Well, the first episode wasn't really a cliffhanger but whatever. Is Luffy about to talk about a boy!? Or is it just a misunderstanding? Anyway, I'll see you in the next episode, Bai!**

**Make sure to eat a cookie and vote!**

**xXxXx**

**Definitions of Words**

**Gomen'nasai - **Sorry

**Oishii - **Delicious

**Hai -** Yes

**Warui Warui - **My Bad

**Daijoubu - **Okay


	4. New World University Chapter 3

**NewWorld University Chapter 3: **

**Let's Tour Our Collage Part 1!**

**xXxXx**

***Flashback***

After escaping from Bellamy and his horny dogs, Luffy ran like a manic with stars in her eyes to the food she saw. Or just a bunch of Meat and lots of desserts. Luffy, with no restraint, started shoving food down her throat. Girls looked at her in disgust, while boys were confuse as to weather the should be mesmerized by her beauty or disgusted by how she eats. Luffy wasn't worried about their opinion as long as she could continue eating.

_"Thush dizzrt is dewushush, I wonjer who made ush! I wosh loofv if thuish coush make se soune more." _Luffy exclaimed childishly with her mouth stuffed with food. (This dessert is delicious, I wonder who made this! I would love if they could make me some more.)

As Luffy continued too inhale all the food in sight, one of Bellamy's dogs walked up to her. He grabbed her shoulder and Luffy turned around:

_"Hey little lady~, I'm sorry but the boss doesn't appreciate you walking away from him."_ He said cunningly as he gripped Luffy's shoulder hard. He started to tug at her white cropped-top, spaghetti strap shirt pulling in the direction of his boss.

Luffy slapped his hand away, **"No." **Luffy said domineering, almost sounding like a shout as she narrowed her eyes that gave off a dangerous vibe.

The guy flinched a little but quickly regained his composure and shrugged it off like nothing. _"I'm sorry little lady, but the boss wouldn't be to happy about that, now would he? So your coming with me."_

Luffy swatted at his hand again and continued to eat like there's no tomorrow. Bellamy's Dog became impatient and yanked Luffy wrist, causing her to dropped her food onto the floor. Luffy stared at her food, which is now resting on the floor, her eyes shadowed covering the emotion she could possibly be showing. He started to drag Luffy in the direction Bellamy was in, until she stopped moving, not budging from were she was standing. The man got angry and tried to pull her farther. Key word being 'tried'.

Once again, Luffy shook her hand away from him. But this time she balled her hand into a fist. The man didn't notice Luffy scrunched her face while her nails digged into her hand that almost started bleeding. What he did notice, though, is that the air around her dropped giving off a sinister aura.

_"Hey! What are-"_ He couldn't finish his sentence as he was already om the floor, unconscious. Others nearby gaped at Luffy's raw strength.

_"That was my food! You wasted my food! Uuu, my food~."_ Luffy said angrily then crouched down in front of her food and whined. _"My food~."_

Luffy was tempted to pick her food off the floor and eat it anyway, but Makino beat 'some' manners into her, so she didn't. She continued to complain and didn't notice a guy walking up to her, holding a plate of meat.

_"Hey there, You seem quite upset over your food. You can have this if you want."_ The guy said as Luffy stared up at him with big eyes, tears threatening to fall out of them. Luffy seemed to be examining him but, the guy didn't appear to notice as to he was mesmerized by her eyes. He had a lot of tattoos and deep black hair. He was carrying a long sword behind himself and wore decent but seductive clothing, as they would look to others. But to Luffy, they just looked like clothes, regular plain clothes. Her face almost immediately lit up at the sight of food in his hand. Utterly ignoring the unnecessary parts of his words, Luffy jumped towards him with a huge, toothy grin.

_"Ah! Food! Thank you, mister!"_ Luffy told him happily taking the meat from the plate and hugging the stranger, which had him smirking as if he just accomplished something super great.

_"Names Trafalgar Law."_ He said with a still satisfied smirk on his lips.

Luffy smiled brightly and answered,_ "Well, thank you, Ta-, Tra-, Taf-, Torao!"_

Law staggered for a second and just stared astonished at Luffy. He was about to correct Luffy when she gave him a 'Thank You!', once again and continued to grab the beaten man and drag him towards Bellamy's direction.

***Flashback End***

_"And that's what happened! Torao was nice, wasn't he!"_ Luffy smiled at a stunned Nami and amused Robin.

_"Yes, he does sound nice. Right Nami?"_ Robin said holding back laugh with a very entertained smirk.

Nami continued to gape at Luffy, who was staring at her so innocently and obviously at her, and started to ask,_ "You mean, you met_ **And** _talked with Trafalgar Law,_ **The** _Trafalgar Law!"_

_"Nami? Are you ok?"_ Luffy asked curiously and slightly worried but shrugged it off when Nami nodded at her and sighed, relaxing her bewildered face. Robin chuckled at Nami and Luffy. Determining everything was okay, Luffy tuck herself in bed deciding she'd take a shower in the morning.

**xXxXx**

Nami just leaving the bathroom from her shower, saw Luffy still peacefully asleep in her bed. The room was very quite and the only thing you could hear was Luffy's light breathing and every once in a while, a page turning in Robin's book. Seeing Nami entering the room, Robin began to speak.

_"Usopp-kun called..."_ She started._ "He said they were going to go around school and check out thier classes. The wanted to memorize where thier classrooms are, especially Luffy and Zoro. Since Luffy-chan's new around here and Zoro-san is directionally challenged."_ Robin told Nami laughing at her last words. Nami joined in.

_"Ah, well that is true, I'll wake Luffy."_ Said Nami walking over to Luffy. Nami called Luffy's name and shook her awake.

_"Ne?"_ Luffy looked at Nami rubbing her eyes cutely, _"Is something wrong Nami-san?"_ She asked confused at Nami's antics.

Nami smiled down at her and told her their plans for today. Luffy seemed to be happy about it because she got up to shower and dressed herself. Nami disapproved of Luffy's clothing choice which was a green tank top with jean short shorts and flip-flops. She forced her into a light blue skirt with white flowers along the rim of it, a white blouse with a blue wavy pattern on it and white string sandals, letting her keep her straw hat. Luffy didn't mine it much since it wasn't a dress, even though there very alike.

Heading to the hangout house, in which they told Luffy they named it Thousand Sunny, they made sure to bring their schedules. Thousand Sunny was far from the collage but not too far that they wouldn't have to take more than about an hour and a half to get there. It was in a really great area that would be good for building business, not that they had planned it that way. The only downside is that if you have morning classes, you have to wake up earlier when your at Thousand Sunny to be on time for class.

After arriving at Thousand Sunny, everyone went over their schedules to see if anyone had similar classes. Kaya was also their along with Vivi and the whole crew.

_"Ne? This is confusing, theirs just a bunch of squiggly lines."_ Luffy stared at the schedule confused, _"It's making me dizzy."_

_"I can help you Luffy-sama"_ Vivi told Luffy with a smile.

_"Really, you can! Thank you, shishishi! Ah, but don't add 'sama' to my name, just Luffy is fine."_ Luffy replied giggling but reprimanded her about using 'sama' in her name.

_"But Robin uses 'chan' with your name?"_ Vivi explained politely as well as confused.

_"Ne? Really? Robin, don't use 'chan' in my name!"_ Luffy declared sounding a little demanding.

_"Gomen-ne, I'll try not to Luffy."_ Robin answered happily while smiling apologetically.

After a while of studying their schedules, they got into groups. Of course they split in to two for sophomores and juniors.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were in a sophomore group. Those three similar classes out of the sophomores. Nami, Vivi and Kaya were in the other sophomore group. They also had more similar classes than the other group.

To their disliking, Zoro and Sanji were in a junior group together due to having similar classes. Once again, they began fighting, only to be gutted by Nami. She earned herself a swoon from Sanji and was called 'She-Witch' from Zoro, everyone else sighed, save for Robin and Luffy. Robin and Viola were in another junior group for the same reason as the others **(In the anime she's originally named Viola, but changed her name to Violet because of Doflamingo, but I'm going to call Viola in this story. Anyway, On to the story). **

Nami felt relieved and was humbly content with the groups as to the fact they were split between women and men. Well, besides Luffy's group, but Usopp was apparently her childhood friend and Chopper was harmless, so she accepted it. I mean, at least Sanji wasn't there. Now, with their groups, they split up and started to visit their classes. They decided they would meet up in the lunch room, where lunch was going to be held for the students to get used to it there. The freshmen mostly, though.

**xXxXx**

**With Luffy's Group**

**xXxXx**

_"Let's go to the music room first!" _Luffy screamed in excitement. She loved music and dancing. She does it herself a lot and with her brothers sometimes too. According to Makino, the three of them were outstandingly amazing in the music department, though Sabo was more into things like writing, but would still come to enjoy their little music sessions.

_"Ah, well I don't have music, so I wanted to go to the medical section first. But, it's fine either way as long as I can see all my classes."_ Chopper replied with a genuine smile full of sincerity. Out of the three, Chopper had the most classes, while Luffy being the least. Chopper had wanted to be a great doctor, the best doctor, so he was learning different types of medical courses, though not those along the lines of dentistry and things like that.

_"WHAT!? How can you NOT have music!?"_ Usopp screeched, face full of disbelief. Usopp had a decent amount of courses, about 5, not many, but not less than Luffy's. Usopp's main classes were art and business management, because he wanted to learn it just in case something unexpected happens. Little did he know, that is was the right choice.

Chopper jumped at Usopp's sudden shouting,_ "WAH! I'm sorry, I couldn't fit it in with my classes! And I can't just take out my devil fruit class, that's required!"_ The little reindeer shifted from his brain point to walk point, slightly startled._ "Robin also doesn't have music!"_

_"Well, Robin makes more since as to she's never let a silly subject such as music interfere with her learn history."_ Usopp stated more calmer now.

_"Exactly! The same goes for me, I need to learn and keep up my medical skills."_ Agreed Chopper as he transformed back to his brain point.

_"Ugh, whatever, you win Chopper." _Usopp said, sighing.

_"Hey Usopp, where did Luffy go?"_ Chopper asked looking around, trying to spot Luffy somewhere.

_"What do you mean?" _Usopp questioned._ "She's right- NOT HERE!?"_ He shouted shocked.

_"What? Is something wrong."_ Chopper asked.

_"EVERYTHING is wrong, Luffy is basically a magnet for trouble anywhere she goes!" _Usopp explained to Chopper, who was confused.

_"Then what do we do! If that's true, then Luffy might run into the someone troublesome!"_ As Chopper realized what he just said, and Usopp also processing what he heard, the turned to look at each other. All color drained from their face as the started to freak out, while onlookers stared confused and slightly frightened by them.

**xXxXx**

Meanwhile, Luffy is devouring a whole tub of vanilla ice cream she got from the little shack she saw when Usopp was complaining to Chopper about him not having the music course. She was humming while on a bench, swinging her legs back and forth, eating her ice cream. The wind flowed through her full locks, her hair flew in the breeze highlighting her features, as men passing by blushed. Though to the oblivious Luffy, it just seemed like they magically caught a sudden fever, if that makes sense. She looking at her classes as they were easier to understand now, because Vivi explained to her the common sense parts. She got the gist of it though, also meaning she can only read the names of the classes she's supposed to be attending. Scrolling her eyes through the paper until the stopped at a certain course.

_"Devil Fruit Course..." _Luffy said, trailing off a bit. _"Hm... I wonder if I get meat? Or to meet other devil fruit users..." _

_"Meat sound better! Shishishi!"_ Luffy declared as she finished off her tub of ice cream. _"This should be fun!"_ She laughed to herself again.

**xXxXx**

From afar, someone was lurking in the shadows with their interest piqued.

_"Interesting."_ The person had said with a creepy smile.

**...**

**And that's it for today everyone! I know I'm quite a bit late with this one, but I seriously had no ideas. So, instead I read other fanfictions to get some ideas, it helped, only a little though. This chapter also seemed a little on the short side too, but it should do! Thanks for reading my fanfiction, and make sure to comment me some ideas!**

**Make sure to eat a cookie and vote! Bai!**


	5. New World University Chapter 4

**New World University Chapter 4:**

**Let's Tour Our Collage Part 2!**

**xXxXx**

**With Zoro and Sanji**

**xXxXx**

_"I DARE YOU TO SAY IT AGAIN, SHITTY MARIMO!"_ Sanji yelled at Zoro, his eyes furrowed and their foreheads against each others.

_"I SAID, GET YOUR CURLY EYEBROWS, PERVERTED ASS OUT OF THE GUTTER!"_ Zoro retorted back, shouting it directly in his face.

Onlookers watched as a fight broke out. Some walked away hurriedly, others cheered and watch the fight. A crowd was forming, a big one too, so professors walking by couldn't ignore them any longer. Some still tried to ignore them as they thought it be a pain to deal with, only to get scolded by the principal who seemed to appear out of thin air. The fight was soon over, by the principal intervening, the commotion calmed and everything was soon back to normal. The school already has a horrible reputation, they now call anyone who goes to the school a 'pirate'. The police, otherwise known as 'marines', let it slide as to the fact students go their to 'learn'. So the principal deemed it wasn't a big deal if a fight broke as long as they didn't break anything. So Zoro and Sanji got off fine. But just as things were looking normal again, another fight broke out. With the same two people, Zoro and Sanji... It was going to be a long day for the two of them.

**xXxXx**

**Nami's Group**

**xXxXx**

The three girls were walking down the hall to their next class they were going to check out. Nami was angry and started complaining about the 'fights' going on about the two idiots that were in a group together. The 'rumours' flying around about the two were more dramatic than the actual fight was, tremendously dramatic.

_"I don't get it! Can't the get along for only a few hours?! How does the whole school already know about them fighting, I swear once we see them I'll knock the lights out of them!"_ Nami said furiously, furrowing her brows dangerously.

_"You should be used to this by now Nami-san, those two are like fire and ice."_ Vivi stated while smiling.

_"I'm not around much to judge, but I have to agree!"_ Kaya agreed as she chuckled.

Nami sighed,_ "I guess I should be used to this, huh? Well, let's talk about something more interesting."_ A sly smirk grew on Nami's face. _"I know the perfect topic~"_

Vivi seemed to pick up on what Nami was trying to say and joined her with an identical smirk, _"I agree Nami-san, we both know the perfect topic."_

Kaya was getting the feeling something bad was about to happen. She shivered as she tried to avoid the oncoming topic the were trying to convey. _"Umm, so what's the next classroom were going to next?"_

Nami's devious look in her eyes grew. _"Don't you remember Kaya, it's your art class you wanted to attend."_

_"R-right, how could I forget?_" Kaya responded while laughing nervously.

_"If I remember correctly, Usopp-kun has the same class, doesn't he Nami-san?"_ Vivi said, putting emphasis when she said Usopp's name.

_"I believe your correct Vivi. Usopp does have the same class as Kaya."_ Nami smiled and laughed. _"Hey Kaya, are you ok, your face is a bit red?"_

_"I- I'm fine, L-let's hurry to t-the art room!"_ Kaya stuttered out.

Vivi's smirk widened._ "Yes, yes, we should hurry!"_ Nami gained a knowing look as Vivi exclaimed her thoughts.

Nami and Vivi have been friends for quite a while. Their used to each other's schemes by a long shot. Sometimes they even work together to complete their so called 'works'. They would be called the two devils of the school if people actually found out about their match making, but they are good at keeping a low profile. No one really knows, save for Robin, Viola and Usopp himself, but he turns a blind eye towards the subject to avoid an angry Nami. As for right now, the two are trying to get Kaya and Usopp together at this moment.

_"Yeah! We could probably meet Usopp there."_ Nami declared, smiling slyly. Vivi just chuckled when Kaya started to mumble and stutter a bunch of words until she clearly stated something about the bathroom and ran away. Nami, who was still smiling, shook her head in fondness.

_"Haha, it's fun teasing her! She looks so cute when she blushes."_ Vivi stated with fondness.

_"That is true!"_ Nami said. They both laughed.

**xXxXx**

**Robin's Group**

**xXxXx**

Robin glances at Viola every once in a while when walking down the hallway to the library. They both finished checking out their classrooms and decided to go to the library to relax, Viola, and read, Robin. They both knew the other groups would take longer than them. Robin has been meaning to ask Viola something but decided against it in the end and brung up another topic.

_"Viola-Sama,"_

Viola 'hmm'd' in response to show she was listening.

_"What do you think of Luffia-chan?"_ Robin questioned politely while remembering how cute she was.

_"Luffia? Well, she seems nice I like her. A bit airheaded though but it kind of makes you feel relaxed. Like you've known her your whole life."_ Viola replied with a tender smile.

Robin chuckled with agreement. _"Hai, she's very cute too. Her oblivious personality will make her a heartbreaker without her even knowing."_

_"Luffia doesn't seem to like hurting others without a good cause, so let's hope she stays naive." _Viola agonized feeling slightly alarmed.

They both agree to their conversation and decided to help keep Luffia's innocence in check.

...

**Im sorry! I had writer's block so this is short. I was looking at other story to help me but It wasn't helping so again, Im sorry! This also took a while to come out so I will try to make the next one longer! Please give me some ideas! Anyway, I might be creating a new story that I got inspired to do by another story! Welp, that's all for now!**

**Make sure to eat a cookie and vote! Bai!**


	6. New World University Chapter 5

**New World University Chapter 5:**

**First Day of School Troubles!**

**...**

The next two days consisted of preparation for the first day of college, making sure the had the perfect clothes for a great first impression, Nami mostly, and memorizing their schedules. Everyone was particularly ready and the days went by smoothly. There was no troubles at all... Well, until the first day actually came. Who knew Luffia could cause so much ruckus in one day. But, considering who Luffy is, you could say it wasn't much.

**...**

The day started off on an early morning around 7am. Robin was up first to shower, followed by Nami who also shower after her. Luffia stay sleeping peacefully while the other two did their own morning routines. As they finished, it was almost eight so they decided to wake the peaceful sleeper. The past two days have provided them with some useful information on their new friend. One being that she is not a morning person and never will be. Knowing this, they had Luffia take a shower prior to the morning. Robin sat reading, Nami was working on some light makeup and Luffia walking sleepily towards the bathroom to freshen up.

Rubbing her eyes, Luffia proceeds to brush her teeth. Putting on her outfit, Nami picked out for her, after much protesting, she is finished and ready when Nami finished brushing Luffy's hair.

Robin wore a white off-shoulder long sleeved top tucked in a purple plaid denim skirt accompanied by black boots and a white carrying bag. Nami displayed a baby blue halter top with black print on it, showing her stomach, paired with a white jeans and sneakers with a black purse. Luffia tolerated a sleeveless red turtleneck top and black jean shortie shorts, including the black sandals. Of course, Luffia can't go anywhere without her strawhat. Nami let her keep it because she was ultra stubborn about it and it weirdly fits on her anyway. The three left for breakfast as Nami grabbed more money to stuff in her purse and Robin grasped her book and sunglasses. After making sure her strawhat was secured on her head, Luffia made sure the door was locked behind them and skipped towards the smell of food.

**...**

While the three girls are walking down the hallway, Luffia remembered something.

"Ne, Robin, Do you know what the devil fruit class does?"

"Hm? The devil fruit class? Why yes, I do. I have that class, do you?" Robin responded to Luffia's question.

"Mhm! It was on my schedule!" Luffia said grinning happily.

"So what's your devil fruit?" Nami asked joining in on the conversation.

"Well..." Luffia started.

***Flashback***

_Luffia was laying her head in Sabo's lap on the couch humming contently as he scratched behind her fox ears. She was in her hybrid form with her fox tail and ears out. Luffia's tail wag back and forth while Sabo scratched behind her ears. Ace was beside them, head in his hand as he slept. Then Ace woke up with a alarmed jump, startling the other two._

_"Luffia!" Ace shout as he suddenly awoke._

_"Ne? Ace are you ok?" Luffia questioned worriedly._

_Sabo looked at Ace, curiosity brimming in his eyes. "Did you have a bad dream?" He asked._

_"No, who cares about that!" Ace said then he jumped up grabbing both of Luffia's hand and stared in her eyes. "Lu, you have to promise me not to walk around showing your devil fruit, OK!?"_

_"But what if the teacher ask me too? Do I just ignore them?" Luffia tilted her head cutely as she asked this._

_"Well... Ok, your not allowed until the teacher asks you. After your asked to do so, you can walk around with your devil fruit showing. Promise me." Ace stated staring intently and demandingly in Luffia's eyes._

_"But-" She started,_

_"PROMISE me!" Ace said again, now close to glaring at her._

_Luffia stared at him for a few seconds then pouted, "...Promise." She whispered._

_Sabo watched then sighed knowingly. Ace was probably thinking that she was too cute in her hybrid form so he prevented her from showing it around school so 'perverts' won't ogle Lu. Sometimes, Ace is too protective for his own good. Oh well, what can you do?_

***Flashback End***

Luffia grinned at the girls, "You'll find out soon. Let's go eat!" She said, licking her lips then proceeding to run towards the lunch room.

Robin followed with a curious smile. Nami looked suspicious for a second but then trailed the two, shrugging it off. Soon, the girls reached the cafeteria. Luffia grabbed both of their arms as she was in the middle of the two.

"I hope they don't sell crap for breakfast." Nami commented.

"Why yes, let's hope the don't give us body parts they cut up from kidnapped students off campus. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't taste so good." Robin laughed at her dark humor as they walked in the cafeteria.

Nami looked mortified, "Robin! Your gonna make me lose my appetite! Stop saying scary things, it creepy not funny!" She said frightened.

Luffia just laughed. "Shishishi, Robin's weird!"

All heads turn to the cafeteria doors as the three walked talking to each other not noticing the stares. There weren't many people because it was quite early, but almost all the boys were blushing and ogling them. Robin went to pick a table while Nami and Luffia got her lunch and their own. Luffia came back with 11 plates worth of food. Some students stare at her like she's crazy and others ignored it like its none of their business. Seriously, why'd the lunch lady let Luffia have all that food? Does she want the other students to starve? Anyway, the three of them sat at their table eating away and making conversation.

"This is so unfair! I don't get how you can eat so much but maintain a perfect figure." Nami grumbled. It's true. Luffy's hourglass figure stays the same no matter how much she eats. Any woman would kill for a body like that.

"Mm, I don't know! Sabo said it because of my me-meat-b-bowl? Meat bowl! He also says I should consider it a blessing, whatever that means. But, Ace says its a curse." Luffy replied remembering her brothers words.

"Its metabolism, Luffia-chan." Robin corrected.

"Don't add 'chan' to my name." Luffy rebuked.

"Ace and Sabo?" Nami interrupted then lit up like she realized something. "Wait! You mean Portgas D. Ace and Outlook D. Sabo! The two that are in the top 5 for the most handsomest man in the school! How do you know them!?" Nami almost screamed but she knew she was in public so she quieted down.

Luffia nodded. "Yep, that's them, shishishi! But, I didn't know they were the most handsomest in the school?" She said grinning a big toothy grin.

"So how do you know them?" Nami questioned again.

"Ne? What do you mean? Their my brothers." Luffia answered, giving Nami an are-you-stupid? look.

Nami processed Luffia's words then look wide-eyed at her. "THEIR YOUR BROTHERS!?" Nami yelled in surprise. Robin just stared in utter amusement and continued to casually sip her tea like its nothing new.

Luffia winced at Nami's yell and said, "Yes, why are you yelling?" She asked.

Nami looked around then sat down. "Sorry..." She mumbled.

**...**

Luffy bid farewell to Nami and Robin as they didn't have the same homeroom course. She walked happily to her first period, The Music/Dance class. Luffia only had 3 classes. Though, she can always sign up temporarily for more later. Music/Dance, Business Management and the devil fruit course, which is required, were Luffy's courses. She was going to sign up for that food course she saw, but Sabo said she'd have to make the food then she could eat it. And frankly, everyone who knows her never let's her cook in a kitchen. Well, almost everyone.

"This is it, right?" Luffy asked herself. This would have to be it or she'll be late. Not like she cared. Luffy walked in the classroom and all heads turn towards her. She grinned at them and questioned, "Yo!~ Is this the music course?"

As soon as Luffia asked, the bell rang, signaling classes have started. Regardless, Luffy didn't looked worried at all. Then a petite orange-haired girl approached her. She wore a crimson newsboy cap with gold goggles, a black knot hem tank top, red paperbag waist shorts and black fringe boots.

"Yes, this is the music course." The orange-haired girl responded to Luffy's question. "My name is Koala, you are?"

"Great, I made it! I'm Monkey D. Luffia, nice to meet cha'!" Luffy said holding out her hand, grinning widely.

Koala took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too." She vocalized while also smiling.

Luffy look around and noticed the boys were on one side and the girls the other. Some boys were looking her way, blushing. From what she could tell, they started talking about her, still blushing red. Luffy just shrugged it off. Koala told her that they were split in two because it was for the lesson today. After Koala explained, Luffy spotted Usopp on the boys side. She just smiled and waved at him, then headed to girls side with Koala. Luffy and Koala talk for awhile, getting to know each other. The topic was mostly about their college courses. Koala was surprised to here Luffy only had three courses that didn't have anything in common at all. But Luffy is a simple, straightforward person so it's reasonable. The two girls kept chatting until a -woman? man?- and a -Skeleton?- walked in the room.

The skeleton spoke first, "Yohoho, Welcome everyone, to the music and dance course! I hope you all have fun this year! Please call me Brook, I'm the music professor." Brook claimed with a smile, even though he's a skeleton that has no skin, you could tell he was smiling.

The man-woman went to speak next, "HeeHaw, yes and I'm Ivankov or you can call me Iva for short!" Ivankov then twirled around in a full circle. "I am the dance instructor!"

Everyone stared at the two professors. After a few minutes of silence the whole room burst into a series of unanswered questions.

"I-is that a r-real skeleton?!"

"Are you a he or she, Professor Ivankov?"

"Why does Iva dress so weirdly?"

"Is the skeleton actually alive or is this some kind of joke?"

More and more questions were being asked. Luffy just stared at the pair of professors until stars appeared in her eyes and she ran over towards the skeleton.

"Ne, Your so cool mister skeleton! Can you poop?" Luffy said aloud making the whole room silent.

"Oh my, such a beautiful young lady. If I may," Brook said as he bowed, "Can I see your panties?"

As he asked this, all the boys blushed red, save for Usopp who got a little mad for his friend, and the girls too. But instead of embarrassment like the boys, it was anger for the girls. Ivankov just face palmed.

Luffy tilted her head cutely, "My panties? Why would you want to see them?" She questioned innocently.

Before Brook could answer, Koala came to drag Luffy away from the perverted skeleton. She glared at Brook and walked away, dragging a innocent Luffy with her. Classed resumed and Koala talked to Luffy.

"Hey Luffy, what was that about?" Koala asked, still slightly angry about the pervy skeleton.

"Ne? What do you mean?" Luffy responded.

"I mean why didn't you do anything when he asked to see your underwear?" Koala clarified.

"What was I supposed to do?" Luffy asked, still confused.

"I mean- just- ugh! Okay, just never let males see your underwear." Koala asserted.

"Mm, Okay!" She replied happily smiling sincerely.

_'Is she really that innocent and clueless?' _Koala thought to herself in her head.

**...**

The day went on and Luffy had a lot of spare time on her hands. I mean, she only has three courses she is taking. It's lunch time and Luffy is walking towards the cafeteria while rubbing her stomach and complaining about how she's starving. As she almost reached the lunch room, she bumped into someone and their group of friends, stumbling backwards nearly falling over and hitting the floor.

"Ack! What the hell did I-" The person abruptly stopped.

Luffy looked up towards the other and grinned as she ran into their arms. The other looked shocked for a second but soon returned the hug.

"Shishishi, Ace!" Luffy exclaimed in bliss, wearing a toothy grin.

"Hey Luffy!" Ace greeted back, smiling just as bright.

Ace's friends, Marco, Thatch, Izou and Haruta looked a little shocked. When they first met Ace, he wasn't the type of person who would go and hug and trust anyone he pleased. He was more intimidating and hostile towards others because of his trust issues. Even when he warmed up to them, he still wouldn't be the type to hug. And in the halls he would have his observation haki ready so he wouldn't accidentally bump into someone, causing trouble for whoever did. So they were surprised when he bumped into someone and even more so when said person hugged him whilst yelling his name. Thatch was praying Ace wouldn't hurt the girl because she was kinda hot and cute. Of course they almost screamed, save for Marco, but were rendered speechless when Ace hugged back while smiling. They stay that way until Izou shook himself but to reality and started to question him.

"Hey Ace, who's she?"

Ace turned towards them and practically burst out laughing and Luffy soon joined. They all had dumbfounded faces on themselves and it looked hilarious.

"Shishishi, your faces are weird. Ne, Ace are these your friends?" Luffy asked Ace.

"Yeah, they are. This is Marco," Ace pointed towards a blonde who looked like a pineapple. "Thatch, Haruta and Izou." He finished.

Luffy looked at each of them with a blank face for a few seconds then grinned. "Oh, well nice to meet you, I'm Monkey D. Luffia, call me Luffy. Ace is my nii-chan!" She told them.

There was a brief silence before it was interrupted.

"What!? Ace has a little sister! How you can two be related! You look way too cute for him to be your brother!" Thatch yelled pointing at Ace. In return, Ace glared at him. Luffy just giggled.

"Were not blood related if that's what you mean but she's still my little sister, so don't try anything." Ace said while glaring at them, particularly at Thatch.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed again then she looked around. "Hey Ace, where's Sabo?"

"Um, he went to go get someone. He should be here soon." Ace said as his face softened from his glare when he looked at Luffy. She nodded at him.

A few minutes later, Sabo came back with Koala. Luffy smiled at them and ran to give Sabo a hug.

"Sabo!" She said whilst grinning.

"Haha, Hello to you to Luffy." Said Sabo as he returned her hug. Koala looked a little surprised.

"Luffy? You know Sabo?" Asked Koala.

"You know each other?" Sabo questioned.

A litte explanations later, they enter the cafeteria to go eat. People were curious to know who Luffy was and her relation to the group she came in with. They got more than a few stares but they never paid it any attention. Luffy bid farewell to them as she had spotted her group of friends. She went to pick up her lunch first then headed to her friends table.

"Hey guys!" Luffy greeted them as she sat down next to Chopper and across from Nami.

"Hi, Luffy!" Chopper replied to Luffy's greeting with a kind smile.

Apparently Nami had already told those in the group who didn't know that Ace and Sabo were her brothers because no one was asking her about why she walked in with them. It's not like the group cared that much about it though.

The group continued to talk about random things that had happen earlier today or sometime back. The atmosphere was smooth, calm and relaxing. Luffy was talking the most along with Usopp but Luffy would be quiet sometimes because she was busy stuffing her face. And would be stealing off their plates. They would have to get used to that. Even when she wasn't talking, it was still just as interesting because her facial expression would change everytime in a story they would be telling. It told you she was listening loud and clear and that encouraged them to speak up more to tell more story's to the group. They continued to talked until a group came over to their table. Luffia noticed Nami tensed a when she noticed who was coming over. Luffy stayed quiet and continued to eat while the others stopped and looked at the incoming group.

"Well, well. It seems to be so humble over here." The blue fish said. The whole cafeteria went silent but Luffy continued to eat anyway.

Arlong, he was known as. He was also known to pick on new students to show he was superior to them. He believed humans were weaker beings and that the fishmen stood stronger than them. To him, humans were simply trash he could easily get rid of.

**...**

The group looked over to Luffy's table as the cafeteria went silent.

"Should we go help her?" Thatch asked concerned, looking at her brothers who I mind you, are still eating, not seeming worried at all.

"Nah, she'll be fine." Ace said with indifference, still eating.

"Are you sure?" Questioned Koala worriedly as she looked at Ace but Sabo answered for him.

"Yep, no need to worry." Sabo affrimed nonchalantly.

They all look at each other concerned, save for Ace and Sabo who are still eating, then back to Luffy's table.

**...**

Luffy continues to eat as Arlong talks to her.

"Hey, your quite cute for a human. To bad I have to show you how I introduce myself to new students." Arlong said. But as far as Luffy concerned he's just talking to himself because she just ignored him in favor of eating. Arlong seemed to notice this and was about to say something however Nami spoke up first.

"What do you want, Arlong?" Nami growled out, putting emphasis on Arlong's name, just as tense as she was before.

"Nami, it's nice to see you." He said, putting his blue hand on Nami's shoulder, making her glare at him. "You were such a good helper back then. Too bad you left to join this scum."

Nami scoffed, "Oh please, the only scum I ever worked with was you and I regretted every single day of it." She smirked when she saw his deep frown and furrowed brows.

"Why you-!" Arlong lifted his hand to slap Nami with all his force. Nami didn't have enough time to grab her staff so she just flinched and closed her eyes waiting for the impact. But, it never came. Nami opened her eyes slowly then stared at the scene in front of her wide-eyed. Luffy was holding Arlong's wrist with one hand stopping him from the action.

"You know it's rude to hit a girl." Luffy said in the coldest voice they ever heard from her before. The others stared in awe and shock.

"Tch! I deal with you later Nami!" Arlong said snatching his arm away from Luffy. "I have another task to deal with." He said looking at Luffia.

Luffy's eyebrow twitched. She stopped eating and turned to glare at the fishman. "Are you done yet! I'm trying to eat and your being annoying. Leave already if your just going to stand their making pathetic attempts for threats!" Luffy said with an annoyed tone.

Everything in the lunch room was still. It was so quiet you could here a pen drop, besides the silent gasps. Everyone stared in either shock, awe or amusement.

"YOU BITCH!" Arlong screamed as he lunged at her to throw a punch.

A tick mark appeared on Luffy's head. The next thing everyone knew, there was a giant gust of air that had people scream out and cover their eyes. There was a huge crashing sound shortly after. Once the gust passed over, all anyone could see was a giant hole in the wall opposite from where Arlong used to be standing. Arlong was nowhere to be seen and the hole went passed quite a few walls. Luffy was back eating again like nothing happened, and her annoyed expression is now replaced with a content happy smile as she ate her meat.

"Ne, Chopper continue your story please! It was so cool!" Luffy commented.

The group just stared at her dumbfounded.

"What?" She asked confused, tilting her head cutely.

**...**

**And that's it ladies and gentlemen! I kinda got lazy at the end. But, I hope you enjoyed anyway! Im sorry this took longer to come out than I originally planned! And Im sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! I actually really like this chapter, I'm so proud of myself! UwU**

**Make sure to eat a cookie and vote! Bai!**


	7. New World University Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Hm~ Hmm~ Hm~ Hm~ Hmm~" Luffy kicked her legs back and forth in her chair, staring intently at the man in front of her, while humming a song.

This so called man was staring back with a neutral smile, clearly enjoying the straw hatted girl's hummed song. It seems that said man is the principle of this school. They sit staring at each other in the comfort of their own silence, save for Luffia's humming. That is until said man speaks,

"Miss Luffia," The principal started. "It seems I have to assign a punishment for you."

(A/N: QwQ, for some reason that sounds wrong... Welp, don't mind me!)

Luffy stoped humming and whined. "But whhyyy~, All I did was punch the blue fish through a few walls. I thought you didn't care about fighting in school anyway." Luffy learned from Robin that fighting isn't a concerned in this school because, well, no one cares. The man sweat dropped when Luffy mention punching Arlong through a few walls. I'm pretty sure that seven walls isn't only a few.

"Yes, that is true but, Luffia, you've damaged the school wall while 'punching the blue fish'. So, since the school has been damaged by you yourself, you either have to pay for the damages or receive an appropriate punishment for your actions." The man clarified.

"Ne, If I choose the punishment, will it be any fun?" She blinked her eyes at the man a few times before steadying her gaze with a toothy grin.

At first, the man thought she was saying indecent things until he looked in her eyes and could tell their was no such intent. Her eyes were filled with so much innocence that any indecency couldn't even exist in them. Though most people couldn't tell, the man was quite shocked. But he spoke as nonchalant as ever.

"Hm, depends on your definition of fun." He replied as he leaned back in his chair, putting his elbow on the arm rest and his face in his hand, closing his eyes.

"Is it dangerous? Or do I get a lot of food?" Luffia exclaimed in excitement a little too loud for said principal's liking, but he didn't mind too much.

"Then no." He said.

"Aw man! Welp, I'll just pay! How much is it, umm," Luffy looked a little disappointed at the thought she wouldn't get food. But, Luffia seem to think about something, she looked like she was trying to remember, though her face just turned bright red. "And! I didn't even use that much strength! That blue fish sure was weak! Ne, now I'm hungry~"

The man smiled to himself. She broke 7 walls and that wasn't even her full strength. 'This year might be quite interesting.' He thought to himself.

"Mm, well here!" Luffy took out a piece of paper, wrote something on it and slammed it down in front of the man. "You can call this number to get your money. I don't get what money's for though. It's just paper."

Luffia crossed her arms and thought for second, and once again, her face turned red and you could swear you would see steam coming from her ears. She then return to normal and punch her palm like she decided something.

"Maybe I could buy a bronze statue of myself! Wouldn't that be cool!" She beamed towards the unknown man. He just sweat dropped then chuckled lightly. Luffy was confused to why he was laughing but just shrugged it off. "Anyway, I'm leaving urmm-"

"Rayleigh." He anwsered.

"Old man Rayleigh!" Luffy repeated enthusiastically and proceeded to walk out of the principals office. Principal Rayleigh stares at her retreating form in amusement.

...The Next Day...

Nami gave up trying to wake Luffia up. Not even the mention of food woke her, which alarmed her a little. But she shook it off and together with Robin, Nami left to go join the others for breakfast.

Meanwhile, Luffia continued to lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. It was quite unusual for Luffy to be this quiet. The only sounds that came from her was light, steady breathing and the frequent waves of heavy sighs.

"...Im bored. Should I go to classes today? But, I not in the mood. Especially after I had one of those dreams again." She sighed again. "I guess I shouldn't think about it should I...?"

Luffy sat up slowly and thought back to her dream. It wasn't a particularly bad dream, but it was nowhere near ever going to be a good one. It was about her last college she was in before she transferred. About that disgusting school. Well, it wasn't the school exactly, more like the 'people'. Those people, no, those bastards! They-

Luffia shook her head abruptly, forcing herself out of her thoughts. She is fine now. She likes this place better than the other one. It's not like she couldn't protect herself anyway. She is strong and is going to get stronger and stronger and even stronger.

After a couple more minutes of trying to forget about her horrible dream, Luffy decided she wasn't in the mood to attend class even though it was her break period so it really didn't matter. She figured she'd just ride her skateboard around the campus. And maybe get some food because she did miss breakfast which made her a little mad that her dream even disturbed her being able to eat.

With that thought, she went to go change her clothes. Recently, Nami has been making Luffy wear more feminine clothing. Nami thought it would look cute on her but since Luffy is a total tomboy to the bone, when she wears the clothes they just make her look cool instead. But it's like a girly cool, if that makes any since.

Anyway, Luffia wore a navy blue crop top hoodie with black ripped jean shorts. Accompanied by sandals and of course, her precious strawhat. Luffy grabbed her mini black backpack and stuffed twelve potato chips bags along with some juice boxes in it, don't forget her phone also. Now wearing her mini backpack, Luffy got her skateboard from her room and headed out, making sure to lock the door behind her.

Luffy felt a little better now that she got some fresh air. She doesn't like staying in one place for too long. You can go ask all her former teachers from elementary to high school. Unless Luffy is somewhere she likes, for example, dance class, then she'll stay in place longer than usual. Well, that is until she loses interest but that different. Right now, Luffia is in the mood to ride her skateboard so that's what she's going to do.

She grabbed a bag of potato chips from her mini bag and ate them while riding her skateboard. Luffy liked the breeze on her face as she rode her skateboard. It was very relaxing to say the least, but of course, someone has to ruin it. Lately, there have been a lot of people bothering her. Their was already Bellamy and Arlong, who else wants to bother her?

_'It's kinda tiring...' _Luffy admitted to herself. Which is actually surprising because Luffia is known to be energetic and filled with enthusiasm, but she doesn't enjoy beating up someone weaker than herself. She'd rather fight people stronger than her so she can get even stronger...! Or that's according to Luffia's logic.

Luffy sighed. She only wanted to come outside to ride her skateboard and eat. Up ahead she saw a group of people standing in a horizontal line, which is blocking the path so she can't ride past them. Luffia screeched her skateboard to a stop right in front of them. The man who looks to be the leader of the group folds his arms with a smug face.

"Hello there." A man with blue hair and a big red nose that looks like a clown greeted Luffy. Luffia just ate her chips that she didn't finish. "I'm Captain Buggy!"

"Ne! Pirates! Cool!" Luffy's interest was piqued at the mention of pirates. "Do you have a ship, and a awesome crew too!?"

"Hold on! Were not actually pirates. Who is a pirate at this day in age. Were a gang called the Buggy Pirates! And I'm the leader, Captain Buggy!" The man named Buggy continued to blabber on like he was reciting an essay.

Luffy stared at him like he was stupid. "So your a pirate."

"What- No! Did you hear anything I just said! Were a gang! Gang!" Buggy corrected Luffy.

Luffia place her hand on her hip and tilted her head, "A gang." Luffy ate her potato chips.

"Yes." Buggy said while smiling like he just accomplished how to teach a baby how to speak.

"That are pirates." Luffy added. Buggy's face dropped as if Luffia just said the dumbest thing on earth.

"NOOO! Are you an idiot!" Buggy screamed in anger. At this point Buggy's lackeys aren't a horizontal line anymore blocking the path. Their gathered around Buggy listening to the conversation. Some are sweat dropping while others are also getting annoyed at Luffy's logic.

Luffy decided to leave as she lost interest while Buggy continued to explain how they were a gang. When Luffia rode off, one of the lackeys saw her leave.

"Boss! She getting away!" Luffia then slammed her skateboard down and started riding away in haste. Buggy and his lackeys chased after her while shouting about how the wanted to fight because she is new to this school and they want to show her place.

Luffy sped up trying to get away from the so called pirates. She could tell the were weak, so she doesn't want to fight them. Luffy isn't the type to look down on others but she doesn't bully those weaker than herself. Well, unless their like Bellamy or Arlong who are arrogant and are asking to get beaten. But that's besides the point.

Luffia saw one of the school buildings up ahead. It seems that she entered where the juniors learn. Luffy saw an open window from the second floor. She didn't think how she'd get up their just that she was going to. She was going to ride her skateboard through the window. Most people think it'd be impossible, but this is Luffia were talking.

"Ok!" Luffia sped up faster gain a steady speed. She jump on a railing then on top of a brick wall fence. It was narrow to ride on so she had to focus and make sure she wouldn't fall. The shouting behind he continued. The yelling wasn't that loud anymore because she was going faster, leaving those so called pirates behind.

Luffy was nearing the end of the brick wall fence. She was readying herself to jump inside the window. Luffia caught a glimpse from behind her. It seems Buggy has a devil fruit because his body parts are all over the place. And he looks like he got faster too. He's starting the gain on Luffy.

Luffy needs to close and lock the window as soon she gets through or else Buggy will just fly through. Luffia then saw someone about to close the window.

"Hey! Hold on, don't close it!" Luffy shouted at the student about to close the window. The student looked at Luffy before screaming and jumping out of the way. Luffia had jumped off the brick fence wall and into the classroom. She flew threw the window and screeched her skateboard to a stop. Before the students in the classroom had tim to respond, Luffia was already sprinting towards the window. It was more like jogging or walking a little faster for Luffy though since she's very fast because of her devil fruit. She slammed the window shut right in Buggy's face and lock it. "Sorry, Shishishi! I'll fight you later!"

Luffia turned around to a bunch of shocked faces. She did she some familiar faces though.

"Sabo! Robin!" Luffy stated in excitement while waving at them.

**...**

**Hewo again everyone! It has been a while hasn't it!Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Though I bet you have some questions! I'm going to try to make this as unpredictable as possible. But it might turn out a little crazy if I do that won't it? Well, I am crazy aren't I? TT **

**Make sure you eat a cookie and vote, Bai! ^·^**


	8. New World University Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Sabo! Robin!" Luffia shouted loudly. The students in the classroom already think she's crazy. I mean, she did jump into a classroom on the second floor through the window. And now with her yelling, she a bit annoying with how loud she is. But they couldn't deny that she was cute as hell.

"Fufu, Luffia-chan what are you doing here?" Robin asked with interest. She was a little surprised when Luffy came through the window. I guess she'll have to get use to this, won't she?

"Again Luffy." Sabo sighed.

"Again!" The class shouted besides Robin and Sabo.

"Ne? Well, I was riding my skateboard then those guys came asking to fight. I didn't feel like it so I left but then they started chasing me. Their werid aren't they, Shishishi!" Luffia replied happily.

The current teacher decided he could use this as a break and left and so, the students also left. Only four people were left, including Luffy.

"Does this always happen?" A certain familiar blondie questioned Sabo.

"Oh! It's pineapple-head, one of Ace's friends." Luffy said particularly loud.

Sabo burst into a fit of laughter while Robin put her hand over her mouth and chuckled a little. Marco, the so called pineapple head, flinched when he was called that and quickly turned towards Luffia, surprised.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny." Marco hit Sabo on top of his head causing him to stop laughing and groan, rubbing his head in pain.

"Ok! You didn't have to hit me." Sabo continued rubbing his then turned towards Luffy. "Hey Lu, that's a nice name-" And he got hit again. Sometimes, Sabo acts like an idiot. Similar to Ace for that matter even though Sabo's the smarter one.

"Luffia-chan, Don't you have class right now?" Why are you here?" Robin asked. She was just curious, no bad intentions or anything.

"Nope! It's my break period! And I was bored, so I was riding around to go eat something." Luffy said, remembering how she's still hungry.

"Ah! You did miss breakfast." Robin added.

At that comment, Sabo forgot about his painful head and his scolding he was getting from Marco in favor of worrying about Luffia's well-being.

"You missed breakfast! Are you ok, Lu? Did you eat something bad? Are you sick?" Sabo started asking Luffia a bunch of questions regarding her health, confusing Marco.

"What's wrong with her missing breakfast?" Marco asked from curiousity.

"Everything! I explain after Ace gets here!" Sabo said in a somewhat serious tone.

"Ace? But he's in class?" Marco said confused.

**...**

Ace was in one of his boring classes. He rather be in his physical education class. At Least then he would be outside doing whatever. He like active activities the best anyway.

After a couple minutes Ace was about to fall asleep as usual but then saw some students walking down the hallway.

'They must've gotten out early. Lucky!' Ace thought.

Not even a few minutes later, Ace got a phone call from Sabo. Which is weird because he should still be in class right now. His favorite class in fact. He would never do anything to interrupt that class. One time, Ace accidentally called Sabo during that class and as soon his class ended, Ace was getting yelled at and hit by Sabo for getting him in trouble during his favorite class. So it was quite weird for him to be calling instead.

Anyway, Ace answered a tad nervous thinking he would get in trouble for something. But, that was totally wrong. It was about Luffy. Sabo didn't even have to finish before Ace got the gist of it and left his classroom racing towards Sabo's.

Ace's teacher could care less because Ace always leaves that class when ever, unless he's sleeping. Why does he even attend this class anyway?

**...**

Sabo got off the phone with Ace and it didn't take long before he arrived, shouting worriedly at Luffia.

"Lu! Are you okay? Does your stomach hurt? Are you sick?" Ace yelled basically the same thing Sabo asked earlier.

"Ne? I'm fine." Luffy looked a little confused. "Did something happen?"

The two brothers looked dumbfounded. "Lu. You. MISSED! Breakfast. BREAKFAST! You have never miss breakfast unless their was some type of problem!?" Ace explained and shouted at the same time.

"Ne? Really?" Luffia just tilted her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders. It's not that big of a deal, is it?

"Should we take her to a hospital?" Sabo asked Ace.

"We should." Ace responded.

Ace then threw Luffia over his shoulder and started walking to the nurse's office with Sabo right behind them. Luffy was just confused and kept asking why they were carrying her. Marco and Robin just stared in amusement while she was being dragged away. And thus, Luffia was stuck in the nurse's office until they figured out the problem.

**...**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, online school started and my teachers are overloading me with homework and assignments. Even more trouble, I'm have writer's block for this story. So until I have a laid out plan for this story again I'm going to post another story so you don't get bored! I hope you have fun reading it!**

**Make sure you eat a cookie and vote, Bai!**


End file.
